dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IceBite
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Darkspore FanFiction Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Can you or I add a catagory called: "Expansions ideas that maked by users" or something like that? XD I got an awesome backstory idea for Frost Gensis Expansion Pack! :D Answer fast please.. I'm user who likes Darkspore. I liked your cool stuff... Its kinda great! ^w^ I liked admins that are cooler. So, basically, I'm just making sure the place keeps running? I guess I can do that. ("Just the fax, ma'am. Just the fax." 19:46, February 7, 2012 (UTC)) Your fan-made hero Ristor is cool! ^w^ Layouts Hi, Ice! We're having a little problem in here. What has happened to the Layout Pages? I'm trying to find them, but they, like, vanished. Any clue? EDIT: Yes, I did make blog posts, but there was an option to create Page Layouts and now it's gone, along with all Layouts. (I could try to get the Layout Builder back up, but I'm not certain, if it would work) *'Matvakama', May 4th, 2012, 15:03 (UTC) Sonibom Hiya Icebite! I have a downloadable picture for Sonibom, just need you to check it out if this is ok.(I used Dark Injection just to let you know...) Crogenitor SkyGrexor 22:02, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Heyy... isn't making an extra badge just for you kinda cheating? Piminy Sorry Sorry Ice, but that image can't be used for the Creator badge. That picture is already used for the Crogenitor Veteran badge. BTW, why do you want to change that badge. It looks cool, it marks you as the creator of this wiki, so why change it? Edit: There is a picture of Zelem with Wha Nakto in the backgournd, I'll use for the Creator badge. Just so it is Darkspore-ized. *'Matvakama', May 21st, 2012, 20:55 (UTC) Thanks, and Question Hey Ice, I just wanted to say thank you for making me the Site Artist. One question: Do you think it is a good idea to have a Hybrid Genesis?(you know, like Plasma and Ice and all that) Let me know if so... Oh, one thing, can I make a background image for the Fanfiction Wiki? I have some ideas. Crogenitor SkyGrexor 16:12, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Do you like the new icon for the wiki? please give me a reply. Crogenitor SkyGrexor 22:30, May 25, 2012 (UTC)